


Running 2 U

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gaming, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: taeyonggamesper your guys’ request, i •finally• downloaded sally face~ it looks pretty good, despite the fact that the game is still in progress. i’m going live in an hour, (9pm PST), so feel free to drop by if you’re interested in seeing how chapter one is going to unfold!#sallyface #steam #taeyonggames♡ seo_jiyani, 10outof10, fairy.taeil, and 98 others...doyoung.sFINALLYtakiyakiprince_this is my favorite game axjslsgfnotfunnyjeno@fuckyeahmarkomg the sally x larry in the thumbnail gives me lifesichengieOf all nights, it just HAD to be the one time I work graveyard. ): WHY DO YOU DO THISLoad more comments(Or, Taeyong has a gaming channel, and Kun suddenly starts showing up every single time he live streams.)





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

 

 **taeyonggames** per your guys’ request, i •finally• downloaded sally face~ it looks pretty good, despite the fact that the game is still in progress. i’m going live in an hour, (9pm PST), so feel free to drop by if you’re interested in seeing how chapter one is going to unfold! _#sallyface #steam #taeyonggames_

**♡ seo_jiyani, 10outof10, fairy.taeil, and 98 others...**

**doyoung.s** FINALLY  
**takiyakiprince_** this is my favorite game axjslsgf  
**notfunnyjeno** _@fuckyeahmark_ omg the sally x larry in the thumbnail gives me life  
**sichengie** Of all nights, it just HAD to be the one time I work graveyard. ): WHY DO YOU DO THIS

**Load more comments**

 

* * *

 

“Hi...Gizmo? I wonder if that was on purpose. You do sort of resemble that little guy from Gremlins.”

 **chenleedle** i luv u omg  
**fuckyeahmark** he’s a lot cuter than the gremlin gizmo tho  
**haechan** he's not a gremlin mark he's a mogwai  
**hansoul** wait is sally a boy or a girl  
**kunyounot** Hey, before you get too far, go back into that room with Gizmo. If you push the tv to the side, you’ll find a gameboy.  
**notfunnyjeno** GO MEET LARRY ALREADY

“Wait, what? Okay, hold on, you guys. I need to go back because I’m not trying to miss any easter eggs here. Oh shit, it is a gameboy. Or, rather, a gearboy? I mean, that makes sense, I guess. Copyrights and all. I wonder what we do with it.”

 **doyoung.s** i’ll show you my gear, boy ;)  
**xuxisushi** OMG I’M LATE WHAT DID I MISS  
**kunyounot** You can’t do much with it now, but you’ll thank me later when the need arises^^  
**xuxisushi** I’M SO SAD I MISSED THE ENTIRE BEGINNING  
**fuckyeahmark** STOP SUCKING SO MUCH AND YOU WOULDN’T HAVE MISSED ANYTHING XUXI  
**xuxisushi** NOBODY WAS ASKING YOU MARK  
**hyun.jaes** why is there a police officer there wtf  
**takoyakiprince_** DUN DUN DUN  
**takoyakiprince_** MURDER  
**10outof10** wow he’s so rude what the fuck  
**nanajae** FUCK THAT COP WTF HE’S SO MEAN

“This dude basically just told me to fuck right off. I see you, Mr. Policeman. I’ll find out what happened with or without you, dude. I don’t need you. I’m Sally. Or Sal. I actually don’t know because my dad called me Sal, but the game is called Sally Face. Either way, fuck you, too.”

 

* * *

 

 **taeyonggames**  
did you watch my live?

 **seo_jiyani**  
part of it, i stopped after larry called the cops to report an armed robbery

 **taeyonggames**  
did you see the cute guy there?

 **seo_jiyani**  
no? unless you’re talking about yourself?

 **taeyonggames**  
i hate it when you flirt with me, stop that. but that guy who kept giving me pointers and making sure i didn’t miss out on easter eggs.

 **seo_jiyani**  
i actually thought he was annoying, but what about him

 **taeyonggames**  
nothing, i just thought he was really cute. would it be weird if i inboxed him?

 **seo_jiyani**  
probably

 **taeyonggames**  
why do i even bother talking to you? you literally never help me when i need it.

 **seo_jiyani**  
you’re welcome~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,
> 
> I know this chapter was short and kind of slow, but I promise it'll pick up. I just wanted to apologize for the "streams" being a bit boring if you've never seen or played any of the games I'm trying to reference. I'm going to try not to make those parts of the chapters very long.
> 
> Also, I know some of you are probably wondering where my other instagram chatfic went, (the paranormal investigator one). I've had massive writer's block for the longest time, and will eventually get back to it when I figure out how to incorporate the next chapter. I'll probably post it again over the next few months, but I promise that it's not gone forever.
> 
> W.H.


	2. Chapter 2

**taeyonggames** do you think charley was falsely accused? i’m streaming today at 4pm PST, tune in for chapter two of sally face! #sallyface #steam #taeyonggames

**♡ takoyakiprince_, kunyounot, pkjsng, and 154others...**

**pkjsng** WHY TF WOULD HE BE FALSELY ACCUSED WHEN HE FUCKIN DID IT  
 **fairy.taeil** even if he was, how does that explain the blood sal found on his pony?  
 **hyun.jaes** that would make larry a liar and i’m pretty sure 100% of us are pro larry so  
 **jungwoOo0o** LARRY SAW WHAT HE SAW LEAVE HIM ALONE

**Load more comments**

 

* * *

 

“What the fuck, what happened to my mom? I got mauled by a dog, obviously, which is apparently why I need the face prosthetic, but did my mom just fucking...I don’t know, die or—oh shit, Mrs. Sanderson, hey, how are—the fuck? My name isn’t Larry. I don’t know what’s going on anymore.”

 **notfunnyjeno** DON’T GO IN THERE OMG IT’S PROBABLY A TRAP  
 **chenleedle** we don’t know what’s going on either  
 **kunyounot** ...is that a septiceye in the corner?  
 **sichengie** omg it IS a septiceye wtf  
 **fairy.taeil** SHOUTOUT TO JACK

“Yeah, what ‘fairy taeil’ said, shoutout to jacksepticeye. We found Sam, come collect him before the poor thing drowns. Another smaller, yet still just as important shoutout to ‘kun you not’ for popping into my lives just to point out all of these fun little treasures. I wouldn’t have even found the gearboy or the cartridge last time if it weren’t for you telling me to go back. Keep at it, hot stuff.”

 

* * *

 

 **seo_jiyani**  
what the FUCK was that

 **taeyonggames**  
a live stream...?

 **seo_jiyani**  
“keep at it hot stuff” WHY ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH RANDOM PEOPLE OVER THE INTERNET

 **taeyonggames**  
you! flirt! with! me! all! the! time!

 **seo_jiyani**  
but you’re not a random person

 **taeyonggames**  
yeah, but we’ve never met irl either. you live across the country.

 **seo_jiyani**  
what if he’s like 50 or something

 **taeyonggames**  
what if you’re 50?

 **seo_jiyani**  
axdfjgsl oKaY

 **taeyonggames**  
you’re acting like i asked him to blow me or something. you need to chill out before you go into cardiac arrest. it wasn’t even flirting.


End file.
